


Making Jumin a Home Cooked Meal

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: requested: yes by anonymousa/n: yes Jumin deserves love bc everyone hates on him saying that he’s cold-hearted?? no?? he’s sweet and amazing and i love him?? and ive been meaning to write something for jumin! so anyways enjoy ,, asks are open!warnings: nothing!-mod alex





	Making Jumin a Home Cooked Meal

-when he comes home from work and sees you in the kitchen, he’s confused  
\- “did cook not show up today? i swear i’ll fire that bastard, leaving you alone to cook for yourself,” he mutters  
-goes to take his phone out of his pocket but you stop him taking his hand as you drag him into the kitchen, “nope, I wanted to cook for you today,” you smile  
-hes still confused, “but why? cook could’ve made something for us.”  
\- “because i love you dumbo now c’mon sit, dinner’s almost ready,” you walk back to the stove, as he sits at the dinner table  
-a warmth spreads through his chest that he doesn’t quite understand. just seeing you standing over there in your apron and messy hair makes his heart do somersaults, the fact that someone would go to lengths for him makes him blush  
\- “I know youve been stressed lately with the new deal and the company being uncooperative and I honestly haven’t seen you eat anything healthy for a week” you call out from over your shoulder  
-he feels bad about just sitting there watching you though  
-him bugging you to let him help with something until you give in and let him make the salad  
-this man seriously cant stop smiling  
-domesticity just makes him feel happy?? especially since he didn’t have that growing up  
-you getting distracted watching him cut the tomatoes  
-he slices them so elegantly and yet they come out in weird chunks, but he looks so focused, raven hair falling perfectly, framing his face as he cuts the tomatoes  
-you get too distracted by him  
\- “MC your loins are burning”  
\- “Asdklfljjf what how can you tell wtf”  
\- he looks at you confused, “because the meat is turning black” he states in a ‘matter of factly’ voice  
-he totally didn’t notice that you were being turned on by him  
-you end up burning the meat on the sides a bit but it still tastes good  
-hugging you from behind, “how’d I get so lucky as to be with you?”  
-you may see this as just a sweet thing youve done for your boyfriend but he genuinely loves what you’ve done and it really touched him <3  
-him complimenting the whole meal over and over  
-he enjoyed cooking with you so much he suggests the two of you take a cooking class together  
-bad idea jumin  
-as he picks up the dishes he walks by you, kissing your neck as he whispers “I cant wait for dessert”  
-wink wonk


End file.
